


We All Fall Down

by imdex



Series: You Know the Rules [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdex/pseuds/imdex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breton groaned into the pillow she was currently face down in and slowly lifted her head, pushing ebony waves from her flushed face, and licked her swollen lips. Glassy green eyes settled on his and she smiled. "I don't know if you're good for my health…that last orgasm was damn close to ending me." Imani murmured and all Rulindil could manage was a breathy smirk.<br/>"I told you being with a superior mer is something you wouldn't forget."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> -A self made prompt. Rulindil has stolen*and probably chained up*my heart. Originally posted on SKM. The darker talk at the start is of course the things that were said to him early on in his life. I have a feeling his childhood wasn't very pleasant, bless his sweet heart. Also this is my first post here! Hopefully I do this right!-
> 
> Most of my stories are titled after my favorite songs.  
> We All Fall Down(owned and wonderfully done)by The Rigs  
> Rulindil belongs to Bethesda.

The concept of cuddling was revolting. Especially after sex. Who in their rightful minds would enjoy sharing sweat, body heat that was clearly unnecessary after such…strenuous activities, and other body fluids from said activities? Out of the question. Altmer didn't take part in such mundane and pointless routines. They knew that sex was a way to create the new superior generation and nothing more, no emotions needed, no gentle touches after. That's why they, Altmer, were superior beings; they didn't stoop to the practices of the lower life forms.

Rulindil panted as he stared at the ceiling with unfocused eyes, trying to regain control of his racing heart, hoping the feeling of weightlessness that could only come with and from release would last forever. His dusty gold skin was damp with a sheen of sweat and his unbound hair fanned around his head against he pillow as his senses hovered somewhere high and free. To say he was thoroughly satisfied was an understatement, the mer hadn't experienced this level of bliss at any point in his life, and as his partner stirred beside him all he could do was let his heavy skull fall in her direction as his high slowly started to fade. 

The Breton groaned into the pillow she was currently face down in and slowly lifted her head, pushing ebony waves from her flushed face, and licked her swollen lips. Glassy green eyes settled on his and she smiled. "I don't know if you're good for my health…that last orgasm was damn close to ending me." Imani murmured and all Rulindil could manage was a breathy smirk.  
"I told you being with a superior mer is something you wouldn't forget." She shook her head with a chuckle and rolled her eyes. "You're unforgettable alright 3rd Emissary…" she sighed and glanced towards the door "I guess I should head out before Inigo assembles a search and destroy party." She begrudgingly pushed herself to sit up, sending him a soft smile over her shoulder as she slid her legs off the edge of the bed.

He reached out and gripped her arm as the Breton went to stand and she in turn looked back at him in confusion. _Altmer didn't partake in such foolish things that lesser races enjoyed_. He pulled her back flush against his side, groaning at the feeling of her skin against his, as he reached down for the blanket. His superior race had only one job; prove their superiority to Nirn through any and all endeavors they had set before them. Now covered, Rulindil pressed his lips against her forehead as she looked up at him with unspoken joy before trailing his lips lower to her own as he pulled the small human to rest on top of him with a content smile. Imani snuggled her head against his chest, gently tracing her fingers in an imaginary line from freckle to freckle along his skin in the light of the moon, as he wrapped his arm around her. Gently he took her hand currently mapping out his chest and laced her fingers with his, shaking his head at her soft whine of "I was almost done dot to dotting a dragon though..." 

"Prepare yourself for a night with something far more dangerous, Breton."  
She scoffed softly and sighed as his long fingers gently rubbed at the nape of her neck "A cuddly, black eyed dragon mer that enjoys playing with my hair while whispering sweet nothings and threats, yes, much more dangerous than a real dragon."  
"Such disrespect will come with consequences, girl." he purred against her hair, his fingers tightening around ink black strands to pull her head up. Rulindil brushed his lips against hers, nipped at her lower lip causing her to move against him in a most welcomed fashion, before he kissed her tenderly causing her to completely melt against him.  
"Ok, but give me a minute to prepare for the fight?" he hummed against her lips "You may have a moment but any and all fight from you will be in vain. Now, hush."

Imani smiled softly at him and laid her head back down on his chest. Rulindil thought over her sappy comparison of him to a dragon and frowned as an unwelcome voice spoke up a little louder in his mind along with a memory. A face nearly identical to his own had glared down at him all those years ago in disgust, tone even and face dangerously stoic, as he explained the job he would someday have in carrying on his genetic superiority. His fathers words had lingered around every moment he was with her, at first so loud it was as if he were standing right behind him, spiked gloved hand ready to tear into the skin of his jaw the moment Rulindil would turn to acknowledge him as he would back hand him for his vile actions. But in the months of being with the Breton that voice had steadily grown quieter and quieter until it was nothing more than an irritant springing up at the most inopportune moments.   
Why was this so wrong? Her weight was welcomed as was her warmth, her hair was cool beneath his fingers as he ran them through the midnight stands, her lavender laced scent a soothing aphrodisiac to his mind. The feeling of the little human, his little human, breathing against him. The way her thumb would gently run over his wrist, the soft sighs and coos she'd emit as he massaged her scalp, how she'd mumble the sweetest words and whisper the kindest compliments to his actions. Altmer...Thalmor...didn't cuddle…  
Rulindil slid his eyes closed and a sincere smile crossed his lips.  
A shame. His father really missed out then.


End file.
